Medicina para el Corazón
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: En medio de la noche no puede evitar recordar su pasado, tanto los buenos como los malos momentos lo hacen reflexionar. Después de tantos años finalmente logró entenderlo. Este oneShot participa en el reto "Frases Épicas" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, de ser así todavía veríamos a Itachi y a Neji T.T Este oneshot participa en el reto Frases Épicas del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Frase: "Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida" Pablo Neruda.**

**Biografía: De nacimiento Ricardo Eliécer Neftalí Reyes Basoalto (1904 – 1973) poeta chileno, considerado como uno de los mejores y más influyentes de su época. Entre sus reconocimientos destaca el premio Nobel de Literatura en 1971 y un Doctorado Honoris Causa por la Universidad de Oxford.**

**Personaje principal: Gaara.**

…

**Medicina para el corazón**

La noche había cubierto con su oscuro manto las calles de Suna. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Una suave brisa sacudía sus cabellos tan rojos como la sangre que había derramado en tantas ocasiones. Ya no temía dormir, no había ningún demonio en su interior que pudiera controlarlo si lo hacía. Pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo, durante tantos años su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la falta de sueño, un hábito difícil de perder. Siempre había disfrutado de ver las estrellas. El tiempo lo había cambiado pero era un hábito que conservaba. Ya no era un niño con sed de sangre, era todo un hombre, el kage de su aldea. Ya no buscaba matar, al contrario, quería proteger.

¿Cómo había pasado? Quizás para entender ese cambio tan grande debería darse un pequeño vistazo a su pasado. Una época que no lo hacía sentirse orgulloso pero que no podría olvidar fácilmente, lo reconocía como algo que le permitió hacerse fuerte. Errores cometidos que no deseaba repetir.

La arena que llevaba lo protegía de ataques pero no había nada que protegiera su corazón. Era un niño, uno que no sabía lo que era cariño pero si de odio y traiciones. Su madre había muerto cuando era un bebé, no fue su culpa pero por mucho tiempo se lo hicieron creer, incluso sentirse como alguien indigno de amar y ser amado.

Si había otras alternativas no quería pensar en ello. Estaba cansado de recibir desprecio, de las miradas frías y de tener una vida vacía. No fue la mejor opción, ahora podía decirlo, pero en aquel tiempo realmente creyó que era lo correcto.

No comprendía lo que era el amor, no entendía porque alguien arriesgaría su vida para proteger la de otro. Había sido criado como un arma, como un shinobi e incluso intentaron asesinarlo en varias ocasiones, tantas que incluso había perdido la cuenta ¿Cómo podía dar lo que no tenía?

Hubo un tiempo en que creyó saberlo, en que deseaba tener un poco de amor, solo un poco, no pedía mucho. Yashamaru le había dicho que lo odiaba, que todo era una mentira. De repente estaba solo en el mundo, había perdido todo el apoyo con el que contaba.

Adoraba la sangre, el ver como su arena trituraba con sus víctimas. No sentía culpa ni remordimiento por asesinar, al contrario, lo disfrutaba y mucho. Había hecho de ello la razón de su existencia. Causaba temor en todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino y era a pocos los que le permitía vivir.

"Esto es todo. Por favor, muere"

Esas palabras fueron las que le había dicho su tío Yashamaru y fueron esas palabras las que lo llevaron a perder la cordura. No podía ni quería creerlo, la persona que le había hablado de amor, el único que lo entendía, le había mentido, y lo odiaba.

O eso era lo que creía en ese momento. Creyó en las palabras de Yashamaru y dejó que su demonio interno tomara el control. No podía sangrar pero dolía y mucho. Su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar. Su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Estaba cansado, agotado de ver pasar los años, de ser rechazado sin conocer el motivo, de ser tratado como un monstruo. Y sin embargo no podía culpar a nadie, fueron sus decisiones quienes lo llevaron a ser lo que fue. Él decidió darle la razón a esas palabras, convertirse en el demonio al que tanto temían. Quizás eso era lo que lo hacía diferente a Naruto Uzumaki.

Su corazón necesitaba de medicina pero nadie quería dársela. Le tenían miedo y él se aseguro de darles buenas razones. No podía olvidar las palabras de Yashamaru, el desprecio en ellas. Quería devolver todo ese odio que sentía. Se convertiría en un demonio, el peor de todos.

"Solo vivo para mí y solo me amo a mi mismo… mientras siga sintiendo esto… el mundo será sencillamente maravilloso"

Asesinando encontró un camino. Tomando las vidas de otros comenzó a sentirse vivo, o al menos lo más parecido. Seguía siendo un niño pero había vivido más que muchos adultos, había visto a la muerte de cerca tantas veces que incluso había perdido la cuenta.

Si tuviera que decir cuál fecha marcaría un antes y un después en su vida sin duda sería la invasión a Konoha, después de su enfrentamiento con Naruto Uzumaki. Él lo cambio. Ese rubio fue capaz de enfrentarse a él solo por defender a sus amigos, podía morir pero tenía una razón para luchar.

Fue el primero en herirlo, en hacerlo sangrar pero también fue el primero en creer en él, en comprender lo que sentía. Ambos tenían tanto en común pero a la vez no podían ser más opuestos, los dos guardaban a un demonio en su interior pero tomaron decisiones diferentes.

No fue sencillo, eso lo sabía. Pero lo había logrado, el sombrero de Kazekage era la prueba de ello, de la aceptación de su aldea. Perdonar y ser perdonado, fue un proceso lento, algunas heridas aún quedaban abiertas… Difícil pero realmente deseaba seguir los pasos de aquel que lo había cambiado.

Después de Yashamaru nadie le había hablado de amor. De ese sentimiento que une a las personas. Sobre el deseo de proteger a los amigos aún arriesgando la vida. Naruto le enseñó que podía cambiar, que incluso un jinchüriki podía formar lazos diferentes a los del odio, que podía formar lazos de amor.

El mayor temor de Gaara no era morir, ya una vez se había enfrentado a la muerte y podía decir con seguridad que el amor lo había salvado, más veces de las que podía contar. Fue el amor lo que le permitió vivir, el sacrificio de su madre y posteriormente el de Chiyo.

Fue el amor de Naruto por sus amigos lo que lo salvó de la vida. El entender que podía crear lazos más allá del odio. Lo salvó de una vida vacía y sin significado cuando por mucho tiempo había creído que su razón de existir era asesinar. Fue difícil borrar sus errores pero no imposible. Logró ganarse el respeto de la gente y aunque su pasado no sería olvidado, a pesar de lo que había hecho, confiaron en él y lo nombraron Kazekage.

Las estrellas ya no lo hacían sentirse solo. Lo ayudaban a relajarse, a olvidar sus problemas por unos cuantos minutos. Ser el kage de una aldea ninja era difícil pero era su manera de seguir los pasos de aquel que lo había cambiado, su manera de rectificar su pasado, aquel en quien confiaba, sería el próximo Hokage.

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día y él sabía que debía regresar a su oficina, tendría mucho trabajo por hacer. No se quejaba, todo lo hacía por el amor que sentía por su aldea.

"**Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida"**

Le tomó años y unos cuantos golpes para entender esa frase, Naruto y Yashamaru tenían razón, el amor era la mejor medicina para el corazón. Nada podía evitar la muerte pero el amor podía salvar una vida de perder significado.


End file.
